


The Talented Mr. Ripley Requests

by Zalera83



Category: Talented Mr Ripley (1999)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!
Kudos: 64





	1. Dickie Greenleaf x Reader

**Imagine Dickie asking Tom to help him write a letter to you.**

“This is awful. I should just type it out instead.”

“No, no, Dickie. Just slow down and try it again. This is much more personal.”

Dickie let out a frustrated groan and put the pen to paper yet again. His penmanship wasn’t nearly as terrible as he thought it was, but he was flustered. Writing a letter to someone. How campy.

“I’ll send it with a gift. What do you think y/n would like? I was thinking of a trinket I saw in that shop we passed yesterday.”

“I think y/n will be happy with the letter. You know them better than I do, though.”

“I don’t think that’s true, Tom. Let’s go shopping anyway. I’ll come back to this later.”


	2. Tom Ripley x Reader

**Imagine Tom inviting you to the club with him and Dickie and Dickie pulling him on the stage to sing for you.**

“He’s just wild about you, y/n. You know that?”

“Dickie, stop teasing. I’m trying to enjoy the song.”

He put back a large swig of his drink and shook his head. “I’m not teasing you. I’m serious. Put the guy out of his misery and get him out of my hair, will ya?”

**Imagine being a performer at the music hall where Tom works and catching him practicing when he thought he was alone.**

There was music coming from the main hall. You’d lingered behind to get in some practice with the open acoustics there.

A young man was sitting at the piano, playing a soft melody. Most of the lights were out and you approached quietly. It wasn’t until you joined him on the stage that he noticed you. He stopped right away and stood up, jumping away from the instrument. 

“I’m sorry. I’ll just-” He turned to leave and started shuffling away.

“Wait! You play quite nicely. I could use a partner if you’re up for it.” 

Tom was confused for a moment, but then gave you a large grin and sat himself back down.

“Oh, I’m y/n, by the way.”

“I know. I mean, I’ve seen you perform. My name’s Tom. Tom Ripley.”

“Good to meet you, Tom. Continue where you left off and I’ll join in.”


End file.
